


Delirium

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [51]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring, Delirium, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Worry, prompt: delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A worried Iwashimizu cares for a sick Gion.





	Delirium

For the fourth time in as many hours, Iwashimizu wanders into the bedroom with a thermometer in his hand. He yawns, rubbing his eyes, and sinks onto the double bed.

Beside him, Gion is curled up on his side, shivering as he watches something on Netflix. His face shines with fever, his eyes glassy. He’s been sick for three days now, but seeing his boyfriend looking like this has no gotten any easier.

“Hey, Gion, I need to take your temperature again,” he says, and Gion pauses his show and pulls his earphones out.

He rolls over to face Iwashimizu, smiling weakly. “Sure, whatever, Tree Trunk. How’re you doing?”

Iwashimizu shrugs. “I’m okay.” To be honest, he’s bored stiff from having to stay home from work to care for Gion, but he doesn’t say that.

Without being asked, Gion opens his mouth. They don’t have one of those posh ear thermometers, so Iwashi sticks their thermometer into Gion’s mouth, under his tongue. Soon it beeps, and Iwashi removes it.

**99 degrees Fahrenheit**

“You’re still fine,” he says, relieved.

“Cool,” Gion says in English, and Iwashimizu smiles.

 

* * *

 

The next time doesn’t go as well, however. When he walks into the bedroom, Gion is half asleep, bright red and no longer shivering. He shakes Gion’s shoulder, finding his skin burning hot.

“Gion!” he says, stomach lurching. “Gion, wake up!”

Gion’s eyelids flicker and he smiles at Iwashimizu. “Wh-Who’re you?”

Oh crap.

“Gion, I’m Iwashimizu Sumaki, your boyfriend.”

Just how high is his fever?

He takes his delirious boyfriend’s temperature and his eyes widen.

Oh crap.

**103**

“Gion, stay awake for me, okay?” he says, dashing into the bathroom.

Soon, a wet cloth covers Gion’s forehead, and his glassy, spaced out eyes focus on Iwashimizu.

Please be okay, he thinks, stroking Gion’s hair.


End file.
